Driving Lessons
by Trunks Ichijouji
Summary: Paige has a nightmare and Piper helps her to ger over her guilt. A cute, warm sisterly moment kind of fic.


A/N: I heard this increasing urge to right this slightly sappy story between Paige and Piper. Just read and hopefully enjoy.

Piper slowly made her way up the stairs. Paige had retired to bed early, leaving Piper to the downstairs TV. She couldn't wait till Leo came home so she could get him to give her a foot massage. She glanced down the hall once she had gotten to the top of the stairs, into Phoebe's empty bedroom. Phoebe had been hitting the clubs almost every night. Piper figured it was someway for Phoebe to move on with her life, after the Cole thing and Miles, the innocent that died just as Phoebe was beginning to like him. Just then, she heard a slight moaning coming from Paige's room. Piper lightly knocked on Paige's door, only to hear a lamp smash against the wall inside. Piper quickly opened to door to see Paige in her bed still asleep, with her lamp shattered on the floor. Paige's alarm clock suddenly turned into blue orbs as it went flying across the room.

"Paige…" Piper gently shook Paige's shoulder but Paige continued to sleep. "Paige… Paige!" Piper yelled just as Paige shot up with a small scream. Piper acted on instinct and hugged Paige close. "Shh… it's ok." Paige, too shocked to reply, just sat there, waiting till her breathing was normal again before she pulled away. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" Paige replied, running her hands through her hair. She had a distant look on her eyes. "I umm…"

"Nightmare?" Piper ventured a guess.

"Yeah…"

"Want to… talk about it?"

"Not really…" Paige said, looking down at her hands. She didn't mean to be so distant from Piper.

"Ok; I'll go then." Piper began to get up from the bed, not wanting to push her into telling her.

"No, you-you, I mean… you don't have to leave. You could…"

"Keep you company?" Paige gave a slight nod. "Alright, scoot over." Paige complied, and Piper joined her on the bed. Silence quickly enveloped the room.

"So… how's the baby?" Breaking the silence that was driving her crazy.

"Good, she hasn't done anything wacky lately."

"Oh, that is good."

"How about those witch studies? Anything interesting?"

"Yeah… some of the Native American remedies are remarkable and the com-" Paige emitted a large yawn "-binations of herbs I wouldn't have thought of."

"Paige, you're tired. If you're not going to sleep, you should at least lie down."

"I know," Paige slithered back under her covers, "I just don't want to go back to asleep." Paige turned head toward Piper's belly. "Hey, my little niece. You're going to be really special, you know, because you'll be just like me."

"Don't encourage her…" Piper smirked, as Paige playfully hit her leg. "Kidding; just kidding." Paige turned back to the baby.

"You know what'll be fun, we could orb around the world. Oh! Hide and seek will be the fun game. I could hide in like, Russia, and you'll be looking for me in like, Italy… and whenever you learn the secret whitelighter language, we can talk about your mom." Paige began to giggle.

"Alright, that's enough. You're already filling her head with ideas." Piper laughed out.

"Piper was thinking… since I can orb and stuff, what's the point of me driving?"

"Why don't you want to drive?"

"That's just more gas money and all that traffic just can't be good for anyone. The less amount of cars on the road, the less accidents right?" Piper was puzzled as to why Paige wouldn't just drive anymore.

"Does this have anything to do with that dream you just had?"

"Sort of… well… see, we were all driving somewhere and…"

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah, you, Phoebe, Leo, and I… Anyway, I was driving and I spilled something, I don't remember, but I looked down to grab or to clean up the mess, and then I just hear Leo yell. I had somehow swerved off the road and smashed the side of the car into this wall. Leo had flown out the front window and was on the street, dead. And when I turned to look at you guys and Phoebe had been on the side of the car that smashed into the wall and s-s-she had all this blood on her, and she wasn't moving because her head had smacked into the window." Paige began to sniffle a bit, and curled a little closer to Piper, till Piper laid her head on Piper's lap. She could feel Paige's tears hitting her leg.

"Shh… it's ok. You don't have to keep going." Piper said. A slight chill ran down her back, since Paige hadn't mentioned her yet. Paige's story wasn't exactly filled with roses and little bunnies either.

"Umm… when I looked in my rear view mirror, you were hunched over in the seat and I had to undo my seatbelt just so I could turn around to see you. You had been holding this umm, I don't remember, but it was like a athame or something, and it was lodged into your stomach, right where the baby was, and I was so scared." Paige was then in full tears. Paige stopped talking as she began to cry, no longer keeping up this barrier between the two of them.

"But Paige, it's ok… I'm ok" Piper said as she held Paige close and rubbed her back. "Phoebe's ok too. She's probably hitting on some guy right now" Paige let out a little laugh, as she began to calm down. "And Leo is… well he's off doing his whitelighter thing and the bright side, he's already dead."

"I know."

"So, you can stop crying; there's nothing to be afraid of." Piper said, wiping away some tears.

"But…"

"Nope. There are no 'buts'. There is nothing wrong with driving or your driving skills for that matter, and you will continue to drive because then you can drive your niece to soccer practice and ballet." Paige opened her mouth to protest but Piper beat her to it. "And you can't orb you or her everywhere because it has personal gain written all over it."

"I'd find a way around it…"

"So this fear of driving just suddenly sprang into affect over a dream?"

"No, I guess after that car accident with that woman and then my parents…" Paige trailed off, a bit of sorrow in her voice.

"Which you had nothing to do with either one of those."

"I know, but still. It seems that cars and I just don't mix well without someone getting hurt."

"Coincidences."

"There are no coincidences in our lives." Paige smiled a little.

"No supernatural coincidences." Piper corrected, smiling back. "Now, do I have to send you to driving school just so you'll feel better?" Piper began to tickle Paige's sides.

"No." Paige laughed out.

"Do I… have to sit in the passengers seat and critique your driving style?"

"No."

"How about… restricting you to driving during the day only?"

"No…" Paige yawned the answer.

"Then there's nothing I can do I guess." Paige yawned again, quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her sleepiness.

"Okay, you're obviously sleepy. Just close your eyes, and think happy thoughts." Piper said, sounding a bit like Mary Poppins. Paige laughed.

"Fine, but you have to stay until I fall asleep."

"Deal." Piper began to stroke Paige's hair as Paige gave in to sleep. Within a matter of minutes, Paige was out. Piper was going to leave but then found that she liked to watch Paige sleep. She had such a sense of peacefulness and calm on her face. Piper realized she had never got to see Paige fall asleep after some party or dancing wildly in the living room believing no one to be home or even hear her singing off-key in the shower. She had experienced that with Phoebe and Prue but not Paige. She had already missed twenty-five years worth of opportunities, so she leaned her head back against the bed, letting herself live in the moment.

"Sleep tight, baby sis." She whispered and kissed Paige's forehead.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It's different from what I generally write about, you know, demons, w, and angst kind of stuff. Oh, you know what would be nice right now though? Your review, of course!!


End file.
